Coming Home
by SemiDemena5
Summary: Demi is finally coming back home to Selena. A Christmas One-Shot.


_Coming Home_ A Christmas One-shot

It was finally Christmas time. That wonderful time filled with joy and laughter. All the kids are playing out in the snow while the parents watch and occasionally join in. Stores everywhere were dropping prices and putting up tons of sales. Lights and decorations were being put up as well as the Christmas tree. Presents were being wrapped and stored away until Christmas morning. It was the perfect Christmas scene that you see in the movies and everyone was happy. So why wasn't Selena happy?

Well you see, the answer is simple. Selena wasn't happy because she misses her best friend, Demi. 'Where is Demi?' you might ask. Well, that's the thing. No one knows where she is. Not even her family knows. They had done a whole worldwide search for her a few months ago but soon gave up. Demi was no where to be found. 'Why did she leave?' you might also ask. Again, no one knows. Demi has just up and left without leaving a trace behind her.

That was three months ago but Selena still cried and prayed every day, hoping that she would come back. Today was no different than any of those other days. In fact, Selena was currently curled up in her bed staring at a picture of the both of them with their arms wrapped around each other, crying her eyes out.

Suddenly there was a knock on Selena's door. "Selena, sweetie? Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Her mom, Mandy, asked as she entered her room.

"Yeah." Selena mumbled into her pillow as she sniffled.

"Come on Selena. Let yourself have some fun every once in awhile. It's Christmas Eve! Come to the party with us. All of your family and friends will be there." Mandy said as she sat down beside Selena and stroked her hair.

"Not Demi!" Selena exclaimed as she burst into tears again.

"Oh, sweetie. Come here." Mandy pulled Selena into a hug as she sobbed into her shoulder.

A little while later, Mandy and Brian left the house to go to the Christmas party. Selena was upstairs asleep on her bed. She had gotten pretty tired after crying over Demi all day as she did every day.

'This is it.' Demi thought. 'The day I will finally return home. The day I will get to see all of my friends and family and the ones I love. The day I get to see Selena.

It was noon on Christmas Eve day for Demi. She had just boarded a plane that will take her back home to L.A. She was finally leaving London for the first time in three months. Demi had traveled to London to get away from everything. She spent the first month of her trip bouncing from city to city as the search for her was going on. She would sleep throughout the day whenever she could (busses, trains, benches, etc.) and travel at night. It seemed like the best plan to her at the time. And apparently it was considering they stopped the search for her a month after it had began.

Demi glanced out the window as the plane took off. She was sad to leave the place as it had come as her second home, but she was very happy to be heading back home. Back home to Selena. Demi took out her iPod and a tear slid down her cheek as she caught a glimpse at her background. It was a picture of Selena sleeping that Demi has taken at their last sleepover. Two weeks before Demi had ran away.

Wiping away the tear, Demi typed in her pass code and clicked shuffled. 'Coming Home' by Diddy Dirty Money started playing and Demi couldn't help but smile at how right that song had fit at the moment. Demi closed her eyes as she listened to the song, waiting to get home.

Selena woke up a couple hours later from her nap and looked at the clock. 9:59. Selena groaned and stretched before her hand brushed against something. She looked around and saw that it was the picture of her and Demi. Tears stream down her face again of the fact that Demi was still away from her. You see, Selena isn't just crying over the fact that her best friend since she was seven is still missing. No, Selena is crying over the fact that she hadn't gotten the chance to tell Demi her true feelings. Selena was in love with Demi. She just wished that she could have told her that before she had disappeared. Now instead, Selena was crying while hugging the picture to her chest as she fell asleep with tear stains on her cheeks for the second time that night.

Demi was seated in her parked car outside of Selena's house. She noticed that Selena's parent's car wasn't at home.

'They must be at the annual Christmas party at my house.' Demi thought.

Upon realizing that, Demi turned to start the car before thinking against it.

"Might as well still go inside." Demi mumbled to herself as she got out of the car.

Demi walked up to the pathway and up to the front door. Pulling the spare key out from underneath the mat, Demi unlocked the door and walked inside, locking the door behind her. Demi took a look around and noticed that the house was decorated as it usually was ever Christmas. This made Demi smile before remembering why she came here. She wanted to surprise Selena when she got home.

Making her way up the steps and down the hallway towards Selena's room, Demi noticed that the door was left opened a crack. Demi opened the door quietly and turned on the light only to find Selena sound asleep with tear stains on her cheeks, clutching an old picture of them. A small smile found it's way on Demi's face at the sight as she quietly walked over to her and gently sat down on th bed next to her, after looking at the clock. 11:37.

Selena's eyes slowly opened as she felt the bed shift beside her. "Demi?" She asked as she saw the younger girl sitting next to her.

Demi gave her a nervous smile. "H-hey."

"Demi!" Selena shot up from where she was laying and wrapped her arms around Demi's neck as she buried her head into it while tears streamed down her face. "I missed you."

Demi wrapped her arms around Selena's waist and pulled her in close as tears slowly started to cascade down her cheeks as well. "I missed you too."

Selena let a small smile set across her lips before she suddenly pulled away from the hug and slapped Demi on the arm.

"Ow!" Demi yelled as she rubbed the sore spot on her arm. "What was that for?"

"That was for leaving me for three months without telling anyone where you went!" Selena exclaimed.

Demi gave her a sad look. "I'm sorry."

Selena gave her one back as her lip trembled. "Why'd you leave?"

Demi looked down as she started picking the nail polish off of her nails. She always did that when she was nervous. "Because I was scared."

"Scared of what?" Selena asked.

"Of what you'd say," Demi looked up at her. "After I told you my true feelings."

Selena's heart shot up into her throat as she thought about what her true feelings were. "A-and w-what are those t-true feelings?" She stuttered.

"I'm just gonna say it." Demi looked deep into Selena's eyes as she locked them together. "I'm in love with you Selena."

Tears found their way onto Selena's cheeks again, but this time for joy. "Y-you are?"

Demi nodded. "I am."

Selena smiled wildly. "I'm in love with you too Demi."

"Really?" Demi smiled.

"Really." Selena giggled.

Demi giggled as well before leaning in and capturing Selena's lips in for a searing kiss. Then the clock striked midnight and it had indeed become a very Merry Christmas. ;)


End file.
